


Gift

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Flufftober 2018 [6]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders Being Anders, Fluff, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: My OCs from myUnintended Consequencesverse. They still own my heart.





	Gift

Russell sat down and gave his father a mildly distrustful look. “Dad, I really think...”  
“I know.” Anders smiled brightly at him. “I know you don’t want to make a big business out of the whole engagement-and-marriage thing. But allow a father to give his son a present.”  
“An engagement present.” Russell sighed and looked at Danny who took a sip of his coffee and shrugged. 

“It’s just a wee thing of affection and appreciation,” Seona fell in and sat down. “I helped.”  
“Why does that scare me?” Danny asked drily, and Seona laughed.  
“Come on, ma bonnie wee barra. I actually toned him down.”

“So.” Anders dropped two flat, soft packages onto the table, both wrapped in pink paper printed with red hearts and white bows.

“Dad, this is ridiculous.” Russell put his cup down.  
“What? It’s an engagement present! Love all around!”

Russell rolled his eyes and looked at Danny. Danny shrugged and took one of the packages.

“This one’s for you,” he said after reading the name written on it and handed Russell the package, then took the other. 

Russell eyeballed his father and Seona while Danny began to pick the paper apart. 

“A T-shirt,” Danny said, relaxing a bit.  
Russell didn’t relax.  
“It’s just a T-shirt, Russ.”  
“You know that it’s coming from my dad, right?”

Danny snorted under his breath and unfolded the black T-shirt to reveal a bold, white print:

SAVE A DRUM, BANG A DRUMMER

“Dad...” Russell facepalmed with a heavy sigh. Anders grinned, Seona giggled, and Danny slowly lifted both eyebrows while clearing his throat.

“Um... thank you.” He checked the back side of the shirt, but it was empty. 

“Dad, seriously...” Russell looked at his own package and tore the paper apart. 

This time the T-shirt was white, and Russell unfolded it slowly, as if expecting some dangerous explosive wrapped into it. The print was white, bold, and also only at the front.

DIBS ON THE DRUMMER

The two exchanged a look. 

“So how about trying them on?” Seona extended her arm towards the living room.  
“If you need to preserve your modesty we promise we won’t peek,” Anders added with a smirk.  
“Dad!”

However, Russell was the first to get up, and Danny followed him into the living room and closed the door behind him. Russell himself would not have had a problem with changing then and there, but he knew Danny’s inhibitions. It had gotten better, but he still didn’t want to put Danny into a situation where he wasn’t comfortable.

Russell looked back and forth between him and Danny a few times after emerging from the living room again.

“We look ridiculous.”  
“What?” Danny stepped closer. “No dibs on the drummer?”  
Russell shook his head with a snort and his smile softened. “All the dibs, and you know that.”

“And how about-” Anders began  
“Dad...”  
“Or you could go to the studio and instead of Danny banging the drums you could-”  
“DAD!”  
“ANDERS!”

Anders took a step back, arms half lifted in an innocent gesture of what? while both Russ and Seona glared at him. 

Danny kept silent, first dragging a hand down his chin and then tugging his T-shirt into place in several spots before picking up his cup again and gulping down half its contents in one go. 

But they did make a detour via the studio that evening on their way home.


End file.
